Brothers in Arms: Search for the Missing Dragons
by astered
Summary: What if Natsu had a brother? Zhu was trained by Igneel but left before Igneel found Natsu. Now he's looking for the dragons, and the last place he looks is in Magnolia, drawn by the reputation of the local guild, and the high concentration of Dragon Slayers in the area
1. Chapter 1

Fire. Twisting, writhing, burning fire was all around me. I knew that I should be burning, should feel the extreme heat from the flames around me. But I could not. Curiously I stretched my hand out towards the flames. My hand passed unharmed through the fire. I could not feel heat. I did not burn. Instead I had a strange feeling that everything was right. Energy welled up inside of me, spreading warmth through my body.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes and pitched myself headfirst into the flames.

And I found life.

I lay flat on my back in the middle of a large field. I knew that forests were to my right, and to my left were gently rolling hills leading to towering snow covered mountains. The sky above me was cloud filled, but sunny. I watched the clouds twist and turn in fantastical shapes and imagined they were flames. With a sigh I sat up, and tried to shake thoughts of fire from my mind. Like always it didn't work. I sighed again. I had a lot of experience with fire. I literally grew up with it after all. Possibly no one understood that fire could create better than I did. And it certainly was beautiful to watch. Still, it would be nice to think about something else every once in a while.

I stood, looked around me, and turned to my left. I picked up my pack and slung it over my shoulder as I began walking towards the mountains. I had been walking for a long time, always searching for the same thing. I had been wandering for so long that I couldn't stop now. I couldn't settle down and start to build myself a life. Although, wandering wasn't so bad. I got to see the world, and whether I wanted to or not, I learned a lot about the regions I passed through the few times I entered a city or town. The best way to find what I was looking for was to ask people. The thing was extremely hide after all. So I had to talk to people. It's actually ironic that I found out they went missing by talking to people. As soon as I found out they were gone I started searching. I had the strange feeling that we would need them in the future, and whether they had been taken from us or not didn't matter. I knew it was my duty to get their help.

I was in Fiore, in a corner of the country I had never visited before. Places like that were decreasing. Pretty soon I would be repeated my travels, seeing the old places over again. I wanted to avoid that. If I reappeared in cities I would be famous. I was going to visit a famous guild, with famous people in it. The idea of having my name known across the kingdom was sickening. I could only hope that these people did not drag my into fame with them. I had heard rumors and stories almost everywhere I went of Fairy Tail wizards and their antics. Several names came up repeatedly, and stories of their abilities left no doubt in my mind. They're Dragon Slayers. And they were my best hope of finding the dragons.

After several hours I reached the base of the first mountain. I took my pack off and unrolled it, revealing a long black cloak with a deep hood. With a flourish I threw it around my shoulders and pulled the hood over my face. With a deep breath I began to ascend the mountain, hoping I was prepared for what I would find.

I walked slowly through the jagged landscape that was the base of the mountain. Every once in a while I glanced up, searching for the first traces of snow. After about half an hour I could see the snow line several hundred feet ahead of me. I began to walk faster, nervousness and excitement egging me on.

In my haste I missed the foot prints I was walking past. I was moving past a large boulder when I finally noticed the large hand like footprints that surrounded me. Instantly I was on guard. I looked up, just as a huge ape-like monster leapt off of the boulder straight at me. I rolled forward, just barely managing to avoid the beasts attack.

I stood and turned to face my attacker. A large Vulcan, covered in white fur, stood before me. It raised its long arms, and charged at me again. I easily dodged again and again, as the Vulcan kept charging me. I was in mid jump when a second Vulcan appeared behind me.

"Sit still!" It roared, and hit me with both fists, sending me flying into a nearby boulder. Dust billowed into the air. The two Vulcans closed in, ready to finish me off. I stood, and flames billowed up around me, their sudden appearance creating a gust of wind that pushed the dust out and away from me.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked, walking towards the Vulcans.

"S-S-Salamander?" One said, breaking away. The second Vulcan roared again, charging at me. The flames disappeared from around me. I ducked under the Vulcan's punch, the leapt forward, unleashing a series of quick punches. The Vulcan fell back, only just keeping its footing. I landed, and sprung up again, this time jumping up to the Vulcan's head height. Flames billowed around my foot as I cocked it back, my cloak billowing around me.

The Vulcan looked at me in terror as I yelled while charging the flames around my foot to an intense heat. With a final roar I brought my foot around, round house kicking the Vulcan. On impact I felt the brute's jaw shatter, and it rolled several feet in the snow, then lay still.

I landed in a low crouch, facing the other Vulcan. It blabbered incoherently at me as I stood, flames erupting around my clenched fists. The Vulcan turned to run.

"No you don't!" I bellowed, running after it. I gained on the fleeing monster quickly. I was five feet away, four feet, three feet away. I jumped again, pulling back my fist, flames engulfing my bare skin.

"IRON FIST OF THE FLAME DRAGON!" I roared as I punched the monster, sending it flying further than I had kicked the other one.

"Salamander, huh? Sounds like my brother." I said, and continued walking up the mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood on a rocky spur at the base of the mountain. From where I stood I could see the entire town of Magnolia. Two buildings stood out above the rest. One was just imposing and bland enough to be the local cathedral. the other, only slightly smaller was much too colorful and gaudy to be anything other than the guild building. The pendant carrying the Fairy Tail symbol removed all doubt that that was the building I needed to head for. I jumped down from the spur of rock, and continued down the path towards Magnolia.

Within an hour I reached the edge of the city. I was amazed at the sheer number of people who were out and about, buying things, selling things, and just being friendly. I assumed that they could be so jovial because such a powerful guild had taken residence in the city. This also meant that I got fewer stares from the people on the street. Usually my long black cloak, which concealed my entire body and face, aroused curiosity if not fear from people I encountered in cities. I swept down the main street, only attracting a few odd glances from passerby. I noticed people started to avoid me as it became clear I was heading for Fairy Tail, and soon the streets were empty. The stories I had heard were true.

Nervously I approached the guild building, wondering what I would find inside. Despite my apprehensions I threw the doors open boldly and took several steps into the guild's main room.

"I'm looking for the Salamander." I announced, looking around the room.

"He's not here right now. Him and his team left on a job a few days ago. They should be back within the next few days." An old man sitting at the bar said. A shorter, older man sitting on the counter next to him grunted as he sipped idly at a mug of beer. Both had an air of being leaders, and I assumed one was the Master of the guild.

"What business do you have with Natsu?" A harsh voice asked from the other side of the room.

I looked over at who had spoken. He was slightly taller than I was, with long black hair, aggressive eyes and a sharp nose. He had what looked like metal studs in his face, and his clothes were dark grey or black. He was sitting with a small black cat, who for some reason had a sword strapped to its back.

"That's none of your concern," I replied. "I don't have time to waste on guys like you." As soon as I said that everyone in the room fell silent, and cleared out of the center of the room. Even the pretty white haired girl behind the counter stopped chatting with the two old guys to watch what the man would do.

"You think I'm a small fry, eh?" The man asked, standing up. "I suppose you don't know who I am. My name is Gajeel Redfox." He said, probably expecting that I'd recognize his name.

"Never heard of you." I said casually.

The man took a step back, his jaw dropping open, as if my words had been a physical attack. After a few moments he recovered.

"Then I'll just have to beat it into you." He said grinning savagely. With a loud scraping of chairs everyone pressed themselves further back against the walls.

"Gajeel!" The old man on the counter called. "Try not to destroy the place."

"Yes, Master. No promises though." Gajeel responded.

The old man grunted in reply, although I could see him smiling behind his mug.

I turned back to Gajeel, pushing my cloak off of my shoulders, ready to fight.

With a yell Gajeel leapt at me, throwing a savage punch at my head. I easily dodged to the side, as I brought my leg of and slammed it into his stomach. I sent him flying across the room and into the wall with a sickening thud. He stood up, still smiling. He seemed completely unharmed.

_'So he is strong,' _I thought, '_Good.'_

I stood, smiling now too. It had been a long while since I had fought an opponent this strong. We stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up. Without warning we charged each other, still fighting without magic.

We punched and kicked at each other, fully displaying our agility and speed. I was faster then Gajeel, but he was maybe a shade stronger. We spun apart, both covered in minor bruises and panting heavily.

"Gee hee, you're not half bad." Gajeel said. "It's about time I got serious." As he said 'serious' Gajeel swung his arm forward. I relaxed. He was a good ten feet away from me. His fist became an iron club, and extended toward me impossibly fast. I couldn't dodge it in time, and I took the blow full on.

"I guess that means I should get serious too." I said as I stood up. I inhaled deeply, feeling the power well up inside of me. I snapped my eyes open just as the flames exploded around me. Gajeel took a step back, his eyes wide in shock. I could hear surprised gasps from around the room. I looked around.

"I can tell you've seen this magic before. Who used it? Tell me!"

"Just like Natsu..." The small man on the counter said, wide eyed.

"Natsu? Is he a dragon slayer?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Gajeel shouted, trying to hit me again.

"I need to ask him about the dragons."

Gajeel stopped, staring at me incredulously. "You know something?"

"I might, but you don't need to know."

With a roar Gajeel attacked me furiously. Using his Iron Dragon's Club he tried to overpower me. Only my speed saved me. The power of my Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon matched his power, and neither of us could hurt the other. I could feel the rest of the guild holding their breath, silently rooting for Gajeel.

Finally Gajeel leapt away from me. We stared at each other for a minute, and then each took a long, deep breath in.

"Roar of the Ir-"

"Roar of the Fir-"

"Stop fighting you IDIOTS!"

The voice rang out loud and angry from the entrance to the guild. Both Gajeel and I, and everyone else, looked towards the doors. There were four people there, all relatively young. Two women, one blond and one with scarlet hair who was wearing armor. The other two were men, one with dark hair who for some reason wasn't wearing clothes. The other was wearing a white scarf, dark clothes, and had light red hair.

"Grey," the red haired girl said, "clothes."

The dark haired guy shouted, and looked down at himself, as though he were surprised by his near nudity. A blue haired girl rushed over, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Thanks, Juvia." Grey said, taking the clothes.

The scarlet haired girl turned back to me. "Now you!" she said with such authority that I instinctively stood upright. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Zhu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon Igneel, Dragon Slayer. I am here to find Natsu Dragneel, also a son of Igneel. I have also learned that this guild has two other Dragon Slayers. I was hoping that they could tell me what had happened to the dragons."

The red haired guy stepped forward. "Dragneel...you said your name is Dragneel...Does that mean...you knew Igneel?"

"Yes. Judging from appearances he found you just after I left him to explore."

"So you use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes." I replied.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Son of Igneel," the kid said, adopting a ready stance. "Fight me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Note: _sorry for the delay, and the short chapter. This concludes the introduction. I'll be starting with the actual story in the next chapter, so they should be longer from here on out. Also, for anyone disappointed by this fight, my character will be fighting Natsu again, as well as many of the other major Fairy Tail members._

The tension in the air was thick. I faced Natsu, who had a savage grin on his face. Simultaneously, we lit our hands on fire. We tensed, ready to fight.

"STOP!" A voice rang out from across the room.

The small man was standing on the counter now, his beer mug lying on its side, forgotten. However, it was the taller man beside him who had shouted.

Cries came from around the room, "Aww, c'mon let 'em fight!" and "you're no fun Macao!"

Macao looked around the room, calming slightly.

"I'm fine with them fighting," he said, "as long as they don't do it anywhere near here, or the town."

Joyous cries erupted from the crowded hall as everyone rushed outside, pushing Natsu and I ahead of them. Within minutes only the small old man, Gajeel, and a young girl with blue hair were left in the guild building.

"C'mon Wendy, let's go see if this guy is really a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said.

"But you already fought him, Gajeel." Wendy pointed out as the two hurried after the crowd.

The old man crouched and climbed off the counter. "I'm getting too old for this," he grumbled as he followed Gajeel and Wendy after Natsu and the others.

The crowd stopped in a clearing in the forest about a mile from town. They gathered around the edge of the clearing. Erza, Gray, and Lucy stood together in front, watching nervously. Happy floated down to land next to Natsu. Gajeel and Wendy ran up and joined just as I started fighting with Natsu.

I turned and faced Natsu. He was still grinning. It looked like we would both enjoy this. I adopted a low fighting stance, my cloak billowing around me. Natsu crouched across from me, and exploded forward. I spun just as he threw his punch, using my cloak to hide my movement. Natsu flew past me. He landed, skidding a few feet then turned. He stood.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

A wall of flame roared toward me. It surrounded me, glowing with immense heat. I did not feel its burn, however. I inhaled and swallowed the attack.

"Not bad. Now try THIS!" I shouted, blowing Natsu's flames back at him.

Natsu smirked, "That won't work on me either." he said.

I rushed forward before my attack hit Natsu, using it as a diversion to close the distance between us. I dove through the fire, launching a savage kick at his torso. Natsu's lighting quick reflexes saved him, and he countered instantly. I ducked and spun under his kick, my cloak flaring up into his face. My back kick landed solidly on Natsu's chest. He flew several feet in the air, and skidded several more on the ground. He flipped up, smiling.

"So you are strong," he said, "now I'm all fired up!"

I took of my cloak, grinning wolfishly. We both adopted ready poses, mine again much lower than Natsu's.

"Happy!" Natsu called, jumping high into the air.

"Aye Sir!" Happy replied as he swept down and caught Natsu, carrying him high into the air.

I watched as Happy carried Natsu higher and higher, mentally kicking myself for forgetting about the strange cat. And then flames burst around Natsu's fists and he slammed his hands together. I could hear him only faintly because he was so far away.

"Dazzling Flame of the Fire Dragon." He roared, and threw the massive fire ball down at me. The gathered crowd screamed and fled. I ran to the nearest tree and leapt up it, climbing rapidly. Just as I reached the top of the tree the fireball roared past and struck the ground. I leapt from the tree just as the ball exploded, throwing me high into the air. As I flew towards Natsu he said something to Happy. Happy's wings glowed blue and purple, and he rocketed toward me at an insane speed. Then I looked at Natsu. He was engulfed in flames, roaring at the top of his lungs, "SWORD EDGE OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Desperately I threw my hand to the side, shooting fire from my palm, barely managing to avoid the attack. I reached the pinnacle of my flight and turned to face the ground. Flames gushed from my feet as I launched my counter-attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" I shouted, flipping around at the last second, slamming a double footed kick into the ground as Natsu leapt away. I jumped after him, landing on my hands and spinning my feet, spraying more fire through the clearing. Natsu ducked under my kicks and knocked my hands to the side. I fell and rolled to avoid Natsu's descending foot. Flipping to my feet, I jumped backwards, away from Natsu. I stared at Natsu, and he looked back, unflinching. We both knew that we would need a more powerful attack to defeat the other. We both shouted at the same time,

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art-"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art-"

"Crimson Lotus-"

"Crimson Lotus-"

"FIRE DRAGON **FIST!**"

We launched a volley of punches at each other, our fists colliding, occasionally breaking through the other's defense. I shouted, putting more and more effort into my attack.

_'Just a little closer,'_ I thought, trying to reach Natsu, '_Just a little closer.'_

I stepped forward, throwing one last desperate punch, dropping my other hand for a mere moment. I felt my fist connect with Natsu's chin as my head was thrown violently back. Both Natsu and I were lifted off our feet. We hung suspended in the air for a moment, and crashed to the ground at the same time.

I lay still for a moment, exhausted. I was out of Magic Energy. I was totally drained. With a tremendous effort I sat up to find that Natsu was having similar difficulties. I tipped backwards, the edges of my vision blurring. As the darkness took me I felt hands catch me, and gently carry me back towards town.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up back in the guild building. I was in the infirmary, covered in blankets. No one was in the room. I sat up, shaking my head to clear it of the fogginess of sleep. Slowly, I stood and looked around for the door. I found one quickly and went through it. When I stepped into the main room of the guild Natsu, Gajeel, the red haired girl, blond girl, shirtless boy, and the Master of the guild were all sitting at a nearby table. I walked over.

"I trust that I have proved myself." I said.

All six turned to face me. Gajeel smiled.

"Yeah, but we never finished our fight." He said.

I looked at him coldly, "I have no intention of finishing our fight. I am just as strong as my brother, and he has already defeated you. Fighting you would serve no purpose."

Gajeel looked shocked, and angry. He started to reply, but was cut off by Natsu.

"Who's your brother? Did Igneel have another student?"

"No. He, Igneel I mean, is our father. That makes us brothers." I replied, shocked that he hadn't figured it out for himself already.

"Really!" Natsu exclaimed. "Do you know where he is?"

"What about the other dragons?" Gajeel cut in.

A young girl ran over. "You know where the dragons are?" She asked.

"Before I answer, who is everyone?"

Gajeel stepped forward threateningly. "You mean you came here without knowing who we are? Man you've got guts." He growled.

"Gajeel, if he was traveling the wild searching for dragons, how could he have known who we are?" The young girl chided. "Sorry mister, my name is Wendy. I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer."

"And I'm Gajeel. Iron Dragon Slayer."

"What's your name?" Interjected Natsu.

"I am Zhu. And no, I do not know where the dragons are. I was hoping you would."

I watched as Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy hung their heads, undoubtedly thinking of the last time they had seen their dragon. I thought too, thinking hard. This was my last, best chance of finding Igneel. I wouldn't let it slip away. Suddenly, I remembered.

"Wait! Before I left, Igneel mentioned something funny. I don't think he meant for me to hear, but he said something about a Dragon King."

"A Dragon...King?" Erza and Gray asked.

Natsu and the others all looked at each other and shrugged. Then they turned back to me, eyes expectant.

"I don't know anything else," I said, answering their unasked question, "but I did notice that northern cities and towns have more legends about dragons than any other part of Fiore. I wasn't able to find anything, but with all of us, we might have more luck."

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all looked excited. I noticed that Gray and Erza looked intrigued as well.

For the first time the Master spoke. "This sounds interesting. If you w t ant, Zhu, I can put together a party to go with you on your quest to find the dragons. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are our family, and we would do anything to help them find the dragons we've heard so much about."

Taken aback I started to reply, but the Master cut me off. "And if you ever feel in need of a home, you're always welcome here."

I was stunned. No one had ever offered me anything. I was always received as a stranger, no matter where I stayed. Sometimes people were nice, sometimes not, but no one ever offered me a home.

"I...I think I'd like that." I said, somewhat cautiously.

"It's settled then, welcome to Fairy Tail Zhu!"

"Wait, Wha-!" I shouted. But it was too late. A wizard had already put the mark on my right shoulder. For an instant I felt rage boil up inside me. How dare these people dictate my life. I felt flames rise within me. But then I looked at the smiling faces before me. It had been a while since I had had a family. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Right. It's decided. Tomorrow we set out!" Gray shouted, standing on the table.

Almost instantly a blue haired girl was beside him.

"Juvia wants to come too. Juvia wants to go everywhere with Gray." She said, staring at the rest of the group, daring them to protest.

Gray spoke first. "Uhh, sure. Of course you can come Juvia."

I watched, fascinated, as Juvia continued to fawn over Gray as the blond and red haired girls consulted with the Master.

"When do you think we should leave, Erza?" The blond asked.

"Tomorrow. Early in the morning, so we don't cause a ruckus. Lucy, go keep Natsu and Gajeel quiet please."

"Right." Lucy replied, walking over to where Natsu was talking with Gajeel.

I stepped forward. "Erza, what are we going to do until we leave?"

"Isn't it obvious," The Master replied, "We celebrate the arrival of a new member." He turned to face the crowded hall. "Everyone, this man, Zhu, has just joined our guild. What say you we show him how Fairy Tail wizards throw a welcome party!?"

A massive cheer rose from the room. For some reason, I felt nervous.

Later that afternoon I was standing in one corner of the building, holding a mug.

"What do you think of the guild?" Erza asked, walking up to stand next to me.

"It's an interesting group. I've met Cana, Macao, Elfman and everyone else. They all seem so different. What ties them together?"

"You can't tell?" Natsu asked, walking over with Gray.

"Everyone here needed a family." Gray said. "Everyone here has lost someone important to them. We all used to be alone. That's why we all stay together. We're family."

"Yeah," Lucy said, emerging from the center of the room, closely followed by Juvia, "and now you are too."

"Whether you like it or not," Gajeel continued, stepping our from one of the nearby tables, "you've got family now."

I looked at the seven people around me, saw their smiling faces. I could clearly see in them the open happiness that I saw in Wendy's face before. For an moment I wanted to accept their friendship completely. But I had been betrayed too many times by people who called themselves my friend to let that happen.

"I suppose I am, for now." I replied. I allowed them to drag me back into the festivities, only paying half attention to what was going on around me.

It was getting late, but the party was still going strong. I was at the counter, talking to Mirajane, when people started shouting behind me. I turned to look and saw Natsu and Gray arguing heatedly. I turned back to Mirajane, the question on my lips.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time." She said.

"What'd you say, slanty eyes?" Natsu roared, capturing the attention of everyone in the room.

"You heard me, fire head! And your eyes are just as slanty as mine." Gray shouted back.

"You wanna fight, ice boy?" Natsu roared, igniting flames around his hands.

"Anytime. I can take you." Gray said, ice crystallizing on his palms.

"Hey guys, wait a minute..." Lucy said, stepping between them.

It was too late though. I watched as Natsu and Gray leapt at each other, ignoring Lucy between them. Elfman jumped in to defend her. Within minutes the whole guild was embroiled in the fight, trampling tables, platters, cups, and cutlery. I turned to face Mirajane, expecting her to be angry. Instead she was laughing, a loud, clear laugh, full of mirth.

She saw my confused look and started to explain, still smiling. "They're always like this when they're happy. It's a sign that everyone is friends, and has enough. Doesn't that make you smile?"

I looked back at the guild, everyone fighting everyone else. On the outside they were fighting, but everyone was smiling. Despite myself, I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch upwards. It had been a while since I had smiled. Maybe joining the guild wouldn't be that bad after all.

I fell asleep well before everyone else. I slept in the infirmary behind the main part of the guild building. I figured it was the only place they would not fight.

I awoke early the next day. For once, it seemed that the guild was quiet. I walked silently into the main room. Everyone was asleep, sprawling over tables or just collapsed on the ground. These guys took "party 'till you drop" literally. Except for Mirajane. She was behind the counter, cleaning glasses and mugs.

"Good morning Zhu. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Good morning. Did you sleep at all?" I replied.

"Yes. I just don't need much sleep." Mirajane said, laughing. "These guys will be asleep for a while. You probably won't get to leave before noon. Why don't you take a walk in the woods. It'll be a good way to pass the time." Mirajane said.

"Thanks." I replied, and turned for the door. I hesitated. "W-would you like to come with me?" I asked, silently hoping she would refuse.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Mirajane said, smiling.


End file.
